This invention is directed toward a disposable squeezable dispenser employing a flexible container in which a mixture of air and liquid to be dispensed is disposed. The dispenser in addition to the container, employs only two main parts plus a ball and dip tube, substantially fewer in number and less complex in construction than previously used. Moreover, the dispenser is characterized by a unique type of sealing operation which prevents leakage when the dispenser is not in use.